Mother
by serianri
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke grow up as close brothers under one adoptive mother. Life isn't so bad after all...until Mother gets taken. Family love/(maybe something more?). Strong/Intelligent!Naruto Loyal/Stay in Konoha!Sasuke Mother!OC
1. Chapter 1

3/17/17 I don't have a plot for this yet, so read at your own discretion. Updates are random, I guess?

* * *

 ***** Don't ask. Accept it. I'm including Harry Potter in this.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _If I had to describe her, she was definitely tough…_

"Your son better apologize to my son!" Ichi Sato's mother yelled.

"Your son started it. He called my son a demon. He should apologize first."

"That brat is a fox demon." Ms. Sato stuck her finger out to point.

"And your brat is a child demon." The woman holding my hand pointed at Ichi.

I didn't want her to get angry for my sake so I apologized back then. "Ms. Sato! I'm very sorry. Ichi, I'm very sorry."

"Naruto. You don't have to apologize. Sato's son should be the one apologizing." I remember how she stepped forward as I tried to pull her back with my small body.

"Ma'am. It's okay. I'll apologize so that we can be friends again." I tried reaching out to Ichi, but he only shied behind his mother.

"Get away jinchuuriki! Stay away from my son." Ms. Sato barked.

I almost cried back there, if not for _her_.

" **You** stay away from **my** son!" _she_ snapped as Ms. Sato took a crying Ichi by the hand and walked away. "If you weren't Genma's friend, I'd kick your a—

She stopped yelling when she saw my face. I recall so vividly how she looked at me. Her face seemed pained though I didn't understand why. She didn't speak a single word to me until we got home from the academy.

"Naruto. Do you know why I'm mad?"

"Because I hit my classmate?"

"No, not because you hit a classmate."

She kneeled down so that our eyes met at around the same level.

"Because, Naruto. You called me ma'am."

I looked down and started playing with my fingers. But with her warm gentle hands, she took mine.

"Naruto. Whether we're at home or outside, you call me the same thing."

"But the other people will hate you."

"I don't care what others say. You are my son. Are you embarrassed about that?"

"No! No I'm not, mom!"

"Neither am I. I'm very proud to have you as my son. And I plan on raising you to be one of the finest shinobis in Konoha, no, all of the five lands."

No one had ever loved me as _she_ did.

"Come here silly child," she carried me up in her arms and brought me close to whisper in my ear.

"I love you Naruto. Fox or no Fox, I will always love you."

… _but more than anyone, she was kind._

* * *

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, yet the boiling sensation didn't subside one bit.

"Don't worry. She's strong." Sasuke put a hand on his brother's back to assure him, but to also seek solace.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Why? You're just going to scold me."

"What were you doing sneaking out of the village?"

"I'm going to find Itachi and avenge my people."

Back then, whoever I told this to would just punish me. They'd tell me to give up and stop seeking revenge because I was too weak to kill Itachi. That was why he left me alive after killing the entire clan. But _she_ was nothing like the others.

 _She always knew what to do_.

Instead of hitting me, I was lifted like a child and placed on her lap. She reclined against the faded red couch in the living room and pulled me to lean back with her. When I struggled, she wrapped both arms and fastened them around me like a seatbelt and didn't budge even after I surrendered. She held me close enough to hear her slow, but steady heartbeat.

"Sasuke. Do you remember reading Harry Potter*? Did you really think Voldemort left him alive because he was weak?"

Coming to think of it. I was quite stupid back then. I actually nodded.

"No silly. Voldemort couldn't kill Harry not because he was weak, but because he was too strong." She turned the child me to face her. "But Harry didn't get revenge until he came of age."

 _And she always knew exactly what to say._

"So Sasuke. Mother doesn't care if you want to get revenge. In fact, go for it. It's good to have a clear direction in life." She gently bumped her head against mine. "But until you're taller than mommy, you have to always let me know where you go."

 _I kept my promise, Mother. So why is it the other way around now?_

* * *

"She's not like the others." Naruto looked out in the vast distance awaiting them.

"No," Sasuke paused and let out a reminiscing sigh, "she's not."

* * *

"Uchiha!"

"Uzumaki!"

"How about Uzuchiha?"

"Uchiha!"

"Uzumaki!"

"What about Uchimaki?"

"No!" we both shouted in unison.

"But we need a last name!" she childishly stomped her foot.

We looked at her. That was the first time she ever did that.

"If you two can't settle it, Mommy will decide. By alphabetical order, it will be Uchiha-Uzumaki from now on. That's the end of it. Uchiha-Uzumaki."

"Why do we need to decide on a last name?" we asked simultaneously.

It was then that she knelt down and grabbed both of us, one on each side.

"Because Sasuke and Naruto are no longer the only Uchiha and Uzumaki anymore."

 _Both of us almost couldn't hold back our tears as she hugged us so tightly._ _She was really warm._

"Hehehehe. And now mommy finally has a last name!"

"Che. So that was the point." Sasuke rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"God mom! You're so weird." Naruto shoved his hands into his pocket and looked up at the ceiling.

 _But still, she continued to hold us close._

* * *

"We should go."

Sasuke looked at the rising sun, wishing its rays would heal the biting pain of empty memories.

"Yeah." Naruto clutched onto the shattered locket.

Yet another morning. Yet another unsettling day awaiting them. And it wouldn't ever get any better and only get worse, until they accomplish their mission. They both knew that. But...

 _Where the hell did those bastards take you…Mother?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading MOMMY! Happy April Fools!**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were famished when they finally reached the closest village and settled into the first and only restaurant they saw. But when the long awaited food came, they only sat there quietly.

"Remember?" Naruto cracked a tiny smile.

Sasuke returned it with a slight upward curvature of his lips. "How can I forget?"

—

 _Mother would always cook but she would let us go to Ichiraku whenever her food didn't turn out right. And we ate ramen every night until that one time…_

"Mother! Wait, don't go into the kitchen!" Sasuke tried to stop her, but it was too late.

As the kitchen door flung wide open, little Naruto standing atop a wooden stool was adding a few extra foreign spices into the curry. Frightened by the unexpected discovery, Naruto dropped the metal ladle and slipped off the tiny spool.

Mother quickly ran to embrace her child, holding him so tight that he began to feel nervous. After confirming he was unharmed, she got up and took off her apron.

"Why don't you and Sasuke head to Ichiraku. Head there early, you guys know there's always a line," was all she said and offered a smile.

It made us happy at first. We raced down and got the best seats. But we returned earlier than expected.

Mother was sitting alone at the dinner table. We carefully tiptoed to surprise her, but when we appeared before her, it startled her. And it startled us.

 _It was the first time we ever saw mother with such a sad smile._

—-

"I promised that it was the last time she would eat alone," Naruto said, shoving another spoonful of curry into his mouth. He didn't care that it was soaked with tears. It wasn't like the flavor was anything new.

"I used to think she talked too much." Sasuke snorted. "She'd bring up these stupid things to talk about. They were so stupid."

Naruto let out a brief laugh. "They were pretty stupid."

"But I rather have that than this silence." Sasuke meant it.

"Yeah…" was all Naruto managed to choke out.

—

"Sakura-chan is pretty cute." Baby Naruto picked up a pink crayon to color his picture.

"I think she'd look better with long hair." Mini Sasuke picked a blue one.

"Really? I think I would like to see that too."

"But I like her pink hair," Sasuke added.

"You've been talking about this Sakura-chan for a few days already." Mother placed a plate of watermelon on the table and invited herself.

With lightning speed, both Naruto and Sasuke rolled up the scroll paper and slid it under the table.

"Ehh? Are you drawing Sakura-chan? Let me see it!"

 _Mother could be very childish._

"Maybe." They both grinned their toothy grin. They knew that always made Mother laugh.

"Hmm… Do my boys like me more or Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-Chan!" both yelled.

"Maybe I should dye my hair pink?"

"Ew!"

And she chased us around the house until the neighbors complained.

—

There was a ruckus going on in the other half of the room and both Konoha ninjas turned to see the source of it.

A frail girl was grabbed by her long black hair and yanked across the room. By the looks of her tattered clothes and bare feet, she was most likely a capture.

The drunk man stopped in the middle of the room and pushed his body right on top of the anorexic girl. Some shinobis whistled while the others looked away to ignore the obscenity.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned in his low husky voice. It was painful to see it happen and not do a thing.

Naruto knew too. They were hundreds of thousands of miles away from Konoha. It wasn't wise to act recklessly when all of the surrounding customers were ninja opposing the Leaf.

"Sasuke, if I lose, you don't know me," Naruto muttered before dashing towards the man with kunai in hand.

"If you lose, there's a major problem."

Getting down low, Naruto spun on one hand and knocked the drunk man off of his feet. Within seconds, a bunch of other ninja pounced onto the blonde, who he held back with six of his shadow clones. A few more ninja charged, but before they could even get close, were paralyzed and sent into a genjutsu by the Sharingan user.

After defeating about the majority of the customers, Naruto and Sasuke took custody of the girl and everything went bustling about again—as if such occurrences, fighting over a girl, were common enough to not even bat an eyelash.

Naruto smiled at the girl as she sat, head down, across from him and Sasuke. She looked hungry.

"Eat," he urged.

The girl remained unmoving, only shifting slightly in her seat in embarrassment.

"Does she not understand us?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice the girl's distinguished features which resembled Mother's much too closely. It wasn't just her long black hair, it was her pair of electric blue eyes. Had the stranger's skin not been sunburnt and her lips of a more deep red, he wouldn't be too far from accepting her as a sister of his missing mother.

Suddenly, the bartender walked over, bringing a cup of water with a drinking tube sticking out of it. The hungry girl quickly scooted closer to the table and put her mouth to the stick and sucked.

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked before regaining composure. Naruto watched as the poor girl used the palms of her hands to move the cup. Her fingers that she kept underneath the table until now were all distorted, most likely from having the bones broken a repeatedly. His heart ached, immediately struck with guilt for urging her to eat without fully understanding that she lacked the ability to eat by herself.

Sasuke too, watched in discomfort as she opened her mouth slightly to press her lips to the tube. It was in that split second that he registered that she was without a tongue. She couldn't speak!

The two brothers exchanged eye contact before turning to the stranger who so kindly brought the water. The middle-aged man, assuming correctly that the two Leaf ninja were clueless, sat down on the wooden bench across from them.

"These girls have it tough," he sighed, pouring himself some sake. "Whenever I see one, I can't help but pity them."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know, do you?" the stranger shook his head in pity. "Girls like her are rare specimens. You see," pointing to the girl, "black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, are quite popular with folks around here. And because they don't come by often, they sell for a high price. The younger, the better. The prettier, the higher price."

"Human trafficking?!" Naruto burst out, slamming his fist onto the table as he stood up, startling the girl.

The bartender motioned for him to sit back down, which Naruto did. "Judging from this one's appearance, she was probably just recently sold."

Both ninja looked at the girl, who continued to hopelessly fumble with the spoon she was trying to pick up.

"They cut their tongue right away so they don't talk back and don't leak any information out about the black market. Some break their fingers so they can't write down messages for help. Others beat them deaf so they can't hear and others break their legs so they don't run. She is one of the more fortunate."

"Fortunate!?" Naruto stood up angrily once more. "How in the world is this fortunate?" he spat out, chakra forming around his clenched fists.

"Get ahold of yourself, Naruto. We can't afford to have you turn here," Sasuke uttered under his breath as he tightened his grip around the blonde's shoulder.

"Mother…mother could be one of them…" the disheartened boy whispered before finally yielding in defeat. "Mother…she has… the same qualities that fit…" Naruto looked away to prevent his tears to be seen.

How could Sasuke not relate? Each night since he and Naruto began the search, it was always his beautiful mother that appeared in his dreams. It was her warm smile and deep blue eyes that lulled him to sleep, that reminded him that tomorrow would be a day worth living for. Because tomorrow might be the day that they find her, be the day that they discover some trace, some sign that she was still alive and well, because with each tomorrow, there will be hope.

But hearing this robbed the optimism from his heart. The probability of mother being alive was not unapparent, but the chances of her being well was not looking up. Was she eating alone was no longer the concern. For weeks, the brothers searched and wondered, for what reason—what possible way—that mother would have been taken. Be it past enemies, they already searched and revisited each and every single one. She was not there. Be it places she went and may have gotten lost, they checked twice over. Still to no avail. But now they hit their worse fear—that mother was taken—against her will and forced into something that no one should ever have to live through.

He could just imagine how she struggled against her captors, how she must've fought until she had no energy, how each second she clung to the hope that her two sons—the two she raised as Leaf's best shinobi—to come to her rescue. And how she waited, to be rewarded by disappointment.

"But not all of the girls are treated this way." Both Naruto and Sasuke gave their full attention to the man once more. "Some actually get taken into very nice families who treasure their beauty. You can consider them as brides for sale."

They didn't dare imagine anything more, only hoped that their mother was still in one piece.

"Where are they sold?" Sasuke finally broke their silence.

The man shrugged. "Can't say, the market is all over, doesn't just stay in one place, ya know? But since you found one, you might still be able to find their den around the area."

That was all they needed to hear. Sasuke tipped the man handsomely before stepping out. When they were outside, Naruto created a shadow clone in which he ordered to escort the young lady to Sakura. This was the least he could do for the pitiful creature. If not for her, they'd probably still be wandering recklessly.

…

Indeed, as the man from the restaurant assumed, there was small cave hidden around the outskirts of the barren area. The two shinobi proceeded cautiously as they surveyed the abandoned den. It wasn't until they reached the end when they found some hint.

Behind a large rock where probably only a squirrel would fit, Naruto discovered a familiar swirl drawn on the ground.

"Sasuke, mother was here."

Sasuke went to confirm with the symbol edged onto the ground. Sasuke nodded at Naruto who expected the same delight in his brother's eyes, but was confused when he found something slightly different. He didn't leave the blonde hanging for long.

"This is one of Orochimaru's abandoned dens." Sasuke's crimson eyes flickered in the dark.

Naruto winced subtly at the name. Whenever that village deserter was involved, nothing good could ever come from it.

"That means…"

"We find him."

…

Naruto spared his brother a worried look, before jumping onto the next tree. If anything bothered him as much as his mother missing, was his brother missing. He couldn't help but recall how Orochimaru had previously tried to abduct Sasuke from the Leaf. It was a relief that the Hokage sent back up just in time before the snake of a man successfully kidnapped his only brother in the world. It probably was as much of a trauma for Sasuke to seek out the vile creature who branded him with a curse mark that required the help of Legendary Sannin Jiraiya to release.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began but was cut off.

"We're gonna find him." Sasuke was determined to. He couldn't have mother wait any longer.

It wasn't until another few days when the two finally pinpointed the snake nomad's current hideout. As they suspected, it was within the borders of the Hidden Sound Village, a place Leaf shinobi didn't visit often unless they had some sketchy dealings in mind.

A malicious aura surrounded the unannounced guests, who entered the damp tomb without a moment of hesitation. Using his Sharingan for better navigation, Sasuke led with Naruto taking the back as they ran through the well-lit stoned hallways. After a series of turns and hidden passages, they were eventually acquainted with the man they were hunting.

"Fancy having such valuable visitors," the all-too-familiar ninja oozed with maleficence. "How can I be of service?"

"Where did you take our mother?" Naruto asked, anger apparent.

Orochimaru's eyes flashed with amusement, feigning concern. "Oh? Did you come searching for Mother-chan?"

"Snake. I know you don't have her."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke, not completely understanding how his brother could be so confident. The unaffected Sasuke made his way closer to Orochimaru, all the way wearing his Sharingan.

"Now where is she?"

"Well, I have an answer," the snake hissed. "But I have a price."

"Name it."

Orochimaru's wicked smile surfaced as he licked his lips in excitement. "I want a pair of those… _Sharingan_."

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled without a second thought. "We're NEVER giving that to you!"

"Then no information," Orochimaru responded with ease. "If there's no further business, then I-

"Wait."

Naruto stopped in horror. Sasuke couldn't really be…

—

 _It was after the battle with Haku in the land of Mist when I found myself hospitalized in Konoha_. _The air was warm and I was confined in my bed, my entire body sore and unwilling to move. Mother's voice could be heard from the doorway scolding an indifferent Kakashi-sensei. It wasn't until a nurse came to ask for quiet for the resting patients when sensei was let off the hook._

The door slid open and the dark-haired woman walked next to my bed.

"Talking too much again?" I attempted to joke.

 _But she wasn't in the mood for it._

"This isn't that serious," I assured her. "I'll be out in a few days if not by tomorrow." I peeked at her, who was awfully silent.

"Hey…" I reached out for her hand with my bandaged ones.

"Sasuke." She finally looked at me, her blue eyes bloodshot. With her free hand, she brushed my hair back. "I'm proud of you for bravely shielding Naruto. For that, I am very grateful."

"It's an honor to give up my life for a brother," I said confidently. _I'd do anything for the both of you._

"But," she cut in abruptly, "I have something selfish to ask of you." She tightened the grasp on my hand.

I was alerted by her nervous shaking, but I let her continue. I hated seeing her like this.

"Sasuke, promise me that in the future, no matter what happens, you won't ever throw your life away like that again. Even if you're protecting Naruto, promise me you'll find another way without endangering your own life. Promise me that you'll treasure yourself enough to come back home… _safely_."

"I did what I could," I responded a bit harshly.

"Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki. Promise me that." She squeezed my hand for an answer.

 _You're asking for too much._

—

"One." Sasuke stated boldly. "One eye."

The snake grinned, once again investing interest in the matter. Even he didn't expect the stubborn Sasuke Uchiha to agree to such a bargain.

"One." Orochimaru's slit eyes lit up like a satisfied predator.

"You can't be serious Sasuke! Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto's yell echoed throughout the hollow structure of a cave.

"Snake. Keep your word."

"Of course."

And with that, Sasuke unsheathed his katana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Been awhile since I posted for this, but I haven't dropped it. :D thx for sticking by, and your comments are really nice to read. Please know, I do read and super appreciate them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke brought the katana close to his eyes before Naruto instinctually pushed the weapon aside.

"Sasuke. Are you out of your mind?" the blonde yelled, in hopes of changing his stubborn sibling's mind. "Mother wouldn't want this."

Orochimaru's tongue extended out, licking his lips in mischievous amusement. "No Sharingan, no mother," he purred.

Sasuke glanced over. "You're right. How about an even better deal?" The reptile of a man's eyes grew into even thinner slits. The Uchiha knew it was his cue to continue. "You can have a full pair of Sharingan instead. On the condition you give me two months." Orochimaru didn't respond, still deep in thought. "You can either have one Sharingan now, or a pair in two months. All I ask is two months."

"One month…" the ex-Konoha murmured. "A full pair in one month."

Naruto wanted to protest, but Sasuke didn't let him step in. His gamble didn't completely fail. "Deal. One month."

And it was settled.

Naruto glanced over at his dark-haired brother who seemed unscathed by the exchange. It was worrisome. One month isn't nearly enough to locate someone, but unlike before, they had a lead, a not too unfamiliar lead.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto finally spoke, "Are you really serious about giving up your Sharingan?"

Sasuke grimaced. "I don't intend to give up my own if I don't have to. I was kind of praying that I'd bump into _him_ and use his pair instead." Truth be told, it was a terrible plan. The chances of bumping into dear "brother" was slim, but defeating him was a must. It just turned out it needed to be sooner than later.

Naruto nodded. "Right." He too knew it was a long run. When Orochimaru comes to collect, they can fight their way out then if so needed. However, Sasuke has his plans and Naruto grew up to respect that.

"Right now we have to focus on locating _Mizuki_." Sasuke caught the sudden disesteemed expression on Naruto's usually cheerful face.

Mizuki was a former instructor at the Leaf Academy and also friend. But after the scroll-stealing incident, Naruto was traumatized for awhile after witness Iruka-sensei getting hurt because of his naivety. Sasuke remembered, but never blamed him for it. Everyone has their moments of weaknesses.

The two Konoha shinobi made their way out of the Hidden Sound Village and eventually arrived in an even more tenebrous part of the land. Conveniently, there was only one joint and everybody knew everybody else. Mizuki's whereabouts weren't so secretive as anticipated. In fact, ask any ninja at the bar and they'd easily guide you there for a bit of coin. Which was exactly what the two did.

The two brothers crouched behind the bushes around the house Mizuki was rumored to be residing in. It was a decent house, enough to fit around four people but no more. They reasoned that he wouldn't be keeping the "goods" with him. It would make him too much of a target given how valuable one human could be. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and to both his and Naruto's disappointment, the house was vacant. It looked vacant for a while already and the two could only pray that that meant he'd be coming back soon to maintain it.

A week easily flew by with no signs of Mizuki. They asked around, but Mizuki was a nomad. His line of business called for him to constantly be on the hunt and so staying in one place was rare. So if anywhere, they'd have more luck to stay and wait for his return. A few more days passed afterwards, marking more than half of the second week time limit.

Even if Sasuke wasn't growing impatient, Naruto was. Not only is his mother still missing, his brother is in jeopardy. Now they had even less time find mother and successfully locate and defeat the only other surviving Uchiha.

"Sasuke- We should just-" Naruto wasn't able to finish when Sasuke covered his mouth and pointed in the direction of the house.

A deep red color rose to Naruto's eyes as he recognized the familiar man with white shoulder-length hair carrying a huge shuriken on his back. His signature thin stature was now replaced with a strong built body that he flaunted in an unbuttoned fur vest. There was a chance Naruto wouldn't have recognized him if not for the vengeful look in eyes.

Sasuke wanted to formulate a plan, but something was off. The man didn't head inside the house. Instead, he was being extremely cautious and keeping some distance, but not once dropping the smug look on his face. He was in a new business nowadays, but there is no denying he had training as a shinobi.

"You two can come out."


	4. Chapter 4

**9/10/17 A/N: casting the villains is always hard...**

Chapter 4

"Well then let's cut to the chase," Sasuke stepped forward first, followed by Naruto. Naruto was still clenching his teeth, almost failing to keep his cool which he knew would be to his disadvantage when dealing with people like Mizuki. "I'm here for a woman."

Mizuki smirked and causally threw his arms behind his head before forfeiting a laugh. "And here I thought I was being arrested for something again. Sorry you two, I don't do business with the Leaf." Mizuki walked towards his house as if ending the conversation.

Sasuke held a hand up to calm Naruto, and took a step forward to block Mizuki. "I'm looking for a woman you took from the Leaf."

"Hey now," the white-haired rogue said as he put his hands up in the air, "let's not go pointing fingers."

"Did you or didn't you take a woman from the Leaf?" Naruto yelled, finally unable to maintain his anger. He had his arm and kunai drawn, forcing his former instructor to the wall of his house.

Mizuki easily flung Naruto off before another nasty smirk crept up his face. "Oh if it isn't Naruto all grown up. Thinking you can just push me around like back then. I'm no longer a Leaf ninja, I have no cause to work with you."

Sasuke seemed to know how to deal with these better for he didn't give in to his own urge to beat the guy down to his place for back then and now.

"Human trafficking is unregulated in this part of the area, but the girls you kidnap aren't all from here. I am more than enough to take you into custody. All I'm looking for is some information on a certain woman. Give me what I want and you're free to carry on, no interference from me." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "We can stand here for more idle chat or we can both get out of each other's faces."

Mizuki was on the same wavelength. "Give me a description."

"A woman in her late twenties to early thirties. Black hair, blue eyes. You can't miss her."

Mizuki stroked his imaginary beard. "Hmm.. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Stop fooling with us!" Naruto shouted, making no effort to contain his anger anymore.

"You know, I deal with so many people that fit that description. You've got to be more specific." Another wicked smirk appeared. "Like, for example, if she's your girlfriend or _mother_."

Sasuke had to force himself to hold Naruto down before sending a well-earned kick to Mizuki's face. The giant spat out some blood but didn't matter getting up from the ground. He only sat, staring at the clear blue skies.

"Where is she?" Naruto bit out.

Mizuki didn't have to think long. "Ah. I do recall someone…straight black hair that reached almost to her waist and a most stimulating pair of electric blue eyes." That's her no doubt. "Her slender figure was so easy to hold… and her skin was so fair and soft I couldn't help myself…"

"Where is she?" Sasuke repeated the question.

Mizuki was unfazed. "…my lips remember how smooth her skin felt. How she struggled with those thin arms as I held her in place. You know, virgins sell for a higher price and I almost regret taking her first time…but thinking back now…it was well worth it…" Naruto threw a mean punch across Mizuki's face, but the man only smiled. "My only regret, was not fucking her a few more times after she passed out." Then the man's eyes slanted. "And you know what? All the while, she was screaming some names that I didn't quite catch…because I cut her tongue off." The last words rolled off Mizuki's tongue as if it was a joke.

Sasuke froze in place, suddenly afraid of hearing the rest. He saw red chakra forming a layer around Naruto's body, followed by sharper fangs, longer nails, and animalistic eyes. He heard a beast growl from Naruto's belly. He knew what it was and that it was his job to stop it, but Sasuke didn't want to move. At that very moment, he'd wish he was the one sending Mizuki into an endless Tsukiyomi, sending him into eternal pain and suffering, sending him to hell. But Naruto would inflict all he needed first. They were tight on time, but they'd easily make room for this.

—

" _Naruto come here." She beckoned the child forward with her hand._

 _With his blue eyes, he stared through the tiny crack from the closet. She was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for him to crawl out of the tiny corner that she couldn't fit or reach._

" _Go away!" he yelled as he curled himself even smaller. He knew it was his fault, but didn't understand why she wasn't mad._

" _This is my house, young man," she stated in a less patient tone._

 _She was right. This was her house. He was the one who didn't belong. With one push, Naruto bolted out the half opened closet door and headed for the main door. She tackled him down, throwing her whole weight onto the floor, but not crushing the boy in the slightest. He saw her wince as her left shoulder made contact with the ground—the same place where the injury should be._

 _Tears demanded to fall down and he was too vulnerable to command otherwise. He had no say as they trickled down and dampened the wooden flooring. She sat up and yanked her shirt off her shoulder, exposing four thick lines running from her shoulder all the way across her breast. Baby Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the sight._

" _I'm sorry!" His tiny hands went to wipe his own tears away. "I didn't want to hurt you! I couldn't control it! But…but…please don't throw me away! Please…mom…"_

 _Then came the familiar warm arms that wrapped him tight into bed every night. He missed them so much in the month that she was hospitalized because she got too close when he was out of control. It didn't help that Sasuke didn't offer any comfort since his Uchiha brother had a different method of coping with loneliness._

 _Her hands pat his blonde hair, almost as if combing it. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she cooed. She was always much better at the comforting. It was her signature to tap her head slightly on his before whispering what she truly wanted him to know. "I was scared my Naruto disappeared," she said calmly, "but you stopped the moment you knew it was me. You did well."_

"… _but the scar…" the child mumbled guiltily._

" _You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Mother said. "It's special to me. See, when you get lost, I ask for a little boy with whiskers." She pinched the child's cheeks. "And if I get lost, you'd ask for a pretty lady with a tattoo over her shoulder."_

—

Sasuke waited for some nails meeting flesh, red blood dying the green grass, screams scaring the crows perched on the trees, but nothing happened. His curiosity shifted to Naruto who suddenly ceased from shaking with anger and uncontrollable desire to destroy.

"I didn't know it'll come in handy…" the blonde muttered to himself more than to anyone else.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned the stability of his counterpart.

Naruto pushed himself up from the floor and walked away.

"Didn't you have some questions for me?" Mizuki's irritating voice taunted, obviously oblivious to the peril he was in.

"Sasuke, he's not going to tell the truth anyway."

Naruto suppressed the fox himself. It was a giant leap, and the Uchiha couldn't be more proud as he followed behind his brother who was heading towards the direction of the Sand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Impressed was Sasuke when Naruto revealed that he picked up a few hints that Mizuki last visited the Sand Village. In addition to his slight sunburn, there were also grains of sand stuck on his bandana. Even the Uchiha let it slip in the heat of his anger. Howsoever Naruto calmed his fox and noticed this detail despite weeks of fatigue and tiresome lurking, he was truly impressed.

It was nightfall when the two Leaf shinobi reached the walls of the Wind nation. As unexpected as their visit was, there was also a strange commotion inside the village.

As Naruto approached first, the usual entrance guards were no where in sight. It was even more unsettling when Sasuke casually passed through the gates with no interference or questioning.

But answers awaited them as they set foot into the eerily cold village.

A sudden explosion boomed from the left and then the right. Sasuke whipped his head just in time to see a cloud of sand playing tag with a white bird-like object flying through the sky. Then another explosion sounded.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he turned to see his fellow jinchuriki fall from the sky.

He bolted to where the Kazekage fell while Sasuke snatched out his katana and dashed for the explosion ninja. It didn't take long to locate either of them.

It was almost impossible to understand the scene unfolding before their eyes.

A single ninja wiped out one of the strongest ninja in the Five Lands.

"What do you want with Gaara?" Naruto shouted as he protectively held onto the unconscious redhead.

The intruder obviously did not enjoy the unforeseen disruption to his mission. It was supposed to be and easy get-go. Now another jinchuriki appeared.

"Deidara Deidara," he hummed. "It could have been two jinchurikis with one stone, but I already through it," he sighed shaking his head. "Guess I'll just have to throw more bombs."

Sasuke followed the robed man with his Sharingan in disgust. He still had no idea what these outcasts were planning, but either way, it was not good.

"Ohohoho, baby Uchicha is so scared he's frozen in shock," Deidara taunted as he flew over with his white bird.

The black coat and red clouds—the Akatsuki.

Naruto glanced worriedly at his leaf counterpart. Sasuke was indeed frozen in place. But there was no need for concern.

There was a sly smirk sitting on his face. It couldn't have been any more convenient.

"I was just looking for you guys. Thanks for cutting the chase short," Sasuke retorted before vanishing and reappearing next to the Akatsuki member.

The blonde Akatsuki's hand warned him just in time so that he successfully dodged a slit to his neck. In the process, however, he tumbled off his flying object. Naruto took the chance to launch a Rasengan at the unsuspecting ninja in free fall.

After taking the immensely powered chakra attack, Deidara found himself meeting eyes with a dangerous pair of crimson eyes.

"Damn."

He knew it. Locking eyes with an Uchiha is indeed Hell. Genjutsu users were definitely a pain in the …

If he had more chakra, there might've been a chance to break loose, but at his current gauge, he was in a bind. And so he entered Sasuke Uchiha's special tailored endless Tsukiyomi.

Anyone watching knew it was a horrific experience.

Gaara was once again returning to his senses and even he pitied the trapped ninja. Sasuke was still grinning wildly as he contemplated what torture technique to try next. It was the perfect time…to meet an opponent who wouldn't die too easily…to vent out his pent up anger from withholding against Mizuki.

Deidara broke down in shivers, unable to control his own body as he experienced death and revival, followed by a more gruesome death and so on. He was at his limits. Otherwise, he wouldn't have muttered countless times to just let him die for real.

"Little brother," a soothingly terrifying voice rang with familiarity. "When have you learned to be so cruel?"

And it was this exact feeling that turned Sasuke on.

"To think I'm finally learning," Sasuke uttered under his breath. He was still trying his best to contain the curdling feeling of reuniting with his rogue brother—the one he was bounded by blood, whether he liked it or not.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's age old voice called. The older Uchiha stole a glance at the trapped Deidara whose life would be positively endangered if stuck in the trance any longer. "Let him go."

"Not a chance."

Itachi eyed menacingly at his younger brother. When did he learn to talk back like that? So not cute.

"In fact," Sasuke paused to make sure Itachi received each word before continuing, "after I kill him, you're next. And when that's over, everything would go back in place."

Yes. After he killed the first Akatsuki, he'd kill another one. Then take the pair of Sharingan and trade it to Orochimaru and finally retrieve mother.

 _Mother…hang on just a while longer._

"I didn't come to fight you, Sasuke." Itachi continued before allowing enough time for his brother to complain, "It seems there's something more important at hand."

Sasuke snorted. Itachi thought that was even more not cute. What the world's cruelty does to a person is undesirably disturbing. His little brother used to be the sweetest thing that walked the planet. How things have changed.

"I don't care what you came for, but I was here waiting. And today, I plan to take a pair of Sharingan or give up my own."

"Still keen on revenge I see," Itachi said in emotionless disappointment as he hesitantly reached in his robe for a weapon to match Sasuke's already withdrawn sword.

But there was something in that response that triggered something in not Sasuke, but Naruto. Perhaps it was the hurt gaze that the Uchiha massacrer cast on his younger brother, but he recognized that look.

His instinct was usually pretty dependable. Under any other circumstance, he would have stood down, but this was a different story.

It was something only a brother could really understand. Uchiha Itachi is a terrible older brother, but a brother who cares nonetheless. That was Naruto's reluctant conclusion.

"Itachi," Naruto gritted his teeth. "I can't ever imagine a brother betraying his own brother. So I can never understand why you did all that to Sasuke and I won't ever forgive you for that. But something, as much as I hate it, is telling me otherwise."

"Don't waste words with someone like him," Sasuke bit out.

Itachi tried to hide his dismay. Sasuke. Is. No. Longer. That. Cute. Perhaps it was wrong to leave him alone in Konoha?

Naruto held Sasuke back with one hand.

"Give me an answer, Itachi."

Naruto prayed that what he recognized was correct. That Itachi still loved Sasuke.

Before anyone had time to act, it was as if time froze. Sasuke couldn't believe it himself. He was caught in a genjutsu already.

 _Send Deidara into a coma. Bring your jinchuriki friend to get some help. Afterwards, we will head back to the Leaf together. Everything will solve itself from there._

And then the jutsu was released.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke screamed as he charged for his older brother.

Itachi swayed to the side and effectively dodged the swing before landing back on his two feet. It was a clumsy recovery for a skilled shinobi like him, even Sasuke knew.

It wasn't long until the Leaf criminal began coughing up some blood. Naruto and Sasuke watched in shock. They didn't even fight yet.

 _I don't have much time left Sasuke._

"If you want to save that woman…you need my help," Itachi explained as he wiped the red liquid against his robe.

It came as a surprise that Sasuke didn't retaliate nor reject the help. If it was for mother, he was ready to put aside personal grudges for the time being. Mother taught him patience and as unwilling as he was, he learnt it.

"If you try anything funny, I swear Itachi. I won't bother to hear your explanation."

This couldn't make the older brother any more proud. Here he was afraid leaving Sasuke alone would turn him into a coldhearted blood-stained revenge-hungry ninja of the Leaf.

 _That woman…must be very special.. If it was the very last thing he was going to do, it'll be making sure he properly thanked whoever watched over his beloved brother all these years he was gone._

"You'll understand when we meet with _him_ ," Itachi said sorrowfully. To think things have to unravel this way.

"We still need a pair of Sharingan," Naruto said. And that pair definitely wouldn't belong to Sasuke.

Itachi gave a smile. "I know someone who is more than qualified to offer a pair."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who left such sweet comments in your reviews! I reassure you that this story will be properly finished! I'm working hard :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The journey from the Sand Village back to the Leaf was extremely eerie to say the least. Surrounded by the last two remaining Uchihas, even Naruto found himself out of place. There was silence and breaking it would seem awfully rude.

Naruto shot occasional glances at Sasuke and then sneaky peeks at Itachi, only to find both brothers disinterested. It only seemed fitting to wait it out before one of them said something first. After all, it had been quite some time since the actual siblings met.

The last time he remembered encountering the older Uchiha was when Sasuke was plotting to kill him. That was long ago.

Itachi didn't change much from back then. Not saying much and leaving others to make assumptions and jump to conclusions was still his style. This irritated Naruto, but if Sasuke wasn't going to complain, he wasn't going to either.

And so the silence lasted, all the way until the ex-Konoha ninja led the two straight to the headquarters of the notorious elder of the Leaf—Danzo Shimura.

Danzo didn't look pleased to receive the three unexpected visitors. They were more intruders than anything else in his opinion. Intruders to his headquarters, his village, but most importantly, his plan.

The Elder never liked the nine-tailed jinchuriki nor did he particularly like the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Bluntly put, they were a nuisance to his peace. However, he didn't anticipate the arrival of the "other" guest, probably the biggest thorn to his side.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that much.

"Not only have you two abandoned your village to run about, you even brought home a criminal," Danzo grunted in disapproval.

The addressed shinobi all stood alert as they noticed the presence of Danzo's elite team lurking about in the dark corners of his room. It didn't make sense that he had to suspect anything yet—considering that Naruto and Sasuke both petitioned their leave to search for mother.

No. In fact, the Elder's reaction was too suspicious. Sure, he didn't like the Uchiha-Uzumaki family, but it wasn't as if they did anything really wrong to call for him to be on such high guard.

"Where is our mother?" Sasuke growled, hand on his katana.

Naruto looked wide-eyed at his brother then at the elder. He didn't expect Sasuke to jump to this deduction.

"Did you take our mother?!" the blonde shouted in shocked anger.

"How would I know? Are you telling me that you both left the village for so many weeks and still haven't found one woman?" His aged eyes looked at the brothers with unmasked scrutiny.

Itachi knew this old man was much too sly and selfish to ever reveal anything. The Akatsuki member took a step forward. Danzo responded with a step back and his bodyguards coming out of the shadows.

Unexpectedly, one bodyguard charged for Itachi. The intended target effortlessly sent the man into instant paralysis, locking him in a merciless genjutsu.

Not hesitating for a second, Itachi aimed for Danzo, who in turn, deflected the attack and launched one of his own.

And it was during that counterattack that both Sasuke and Naruto realized something devastatingly cynical.

On Danzo's entire arm, plentiful Sharingans were implanted into his flesh. It was truly horrific to have such a sight reveal itself after being hidden all these years.

"Those eyes…" Naruto's voice trembled as he trailed off in disbelief.

Here they thought the main villain was Orochimaru while the real threat was resting safely in the comfort under the image of Konoha's trusted council.

"One of them belonged to Shisui. He didn't ask for revenge, hoping that you would realize your immorality. But instead, you continue to plunge deeper into the wrong," Itachi said with remorse. "Confess your crimes and your life may be spared."

Danzo only snorted at the warning. "The only thing I have to confess is my love for the village. If not for me, there will be no peace."

"Do you really see no evil in your ways?" Itachi asked in utter disappointment. "Have I left you alive so long for nothing?"

"You are getting ahead of yourself Itachi. In fact, your existence wrongs Konohagakure and I hereby order all Leaf ninja to capture him. Put him down if necessary." With a wicked smile, Danzo added, "Those who do not participate will be branded as traitors of the Leaf."

With just those words, the invisible bodyguards jumped out and launched themselves in consecutive bombardments at the Akatsuki.

"What are you two standing here for? Are you betraying your own village?" Danzo yelled at the Uchiha-Uzumaki brothers tauntingly.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. An Elder's words are important and all obedient soldiers knew that. This annoyed him, knowing that power could be abused to such degree.

"I just want to know where my mother is." Naruto bit down on his lip as he stood and watched the fight continue before him. "I'm not helping a criminal. Every second you stall, she could be endangered. I just want to save Mother!" Tears began filling his eyes. "Why did you take her? She's innocent. Why?!"

A red chakra began seeping out and surrounded the trembling Naruto. It warped around him like a protective layer.

Yes. This was what Danzo was waiting for. He prayed that he would be able to bring out the fox. The more tails the better.

"Innocent? How can the woman who raised a fox demon and a cursed child be innocent?" Danzo shouted in ecstasy. "She is the worse of them all! She threatens the lives of so many defenseless citizens just so she can raise two wild beasts! Killing weapons! Monsters!"

The more angry and beastly Naruto became, the more Danzo rejoiced in madness. Yes. Once the fox is called out, then he would make his move. His plan was so close to being fulfilled it seemed surreal.

"Yes Naruto. Like those other women, your mother was trafficked, abused, and then sold in the Sand. Finally, she is receiving her divine punishment," Danzo said a bit giddily as he eyed the boiling chakra.

…

" _Are you sure? Are you really choosing them over me?" the man asked angrily, not even bothering to whisper._

 _Mother pushed his hand away. "Keep your voice down," she said sternly, "Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping."_

 _The man looked at her in disgust. "When have you been become so close to the monster? Are you out of your mind?!" He was shouting again._

 _Mother told him again to lower his voice. He only raised it and began insulting her._

 _Sasuke ran out behind our bedroom door where we were both hiding. He stood in front of her and glared at the rude man with his blood red eyes._

" _You're still here out of pity. Keep glaring at me like that and you can live on the streets," he spouted at my brother. "But the fox cannot stay here."_

" _And why not?" Mother snapped._

" _Because he's a murderer!" the man shouted back._

 _Mother slapped him hard right across the cheek, sending him diving to the ground._

" _You say anything bad about my sons again and I promise you'll suffer."_

 _Mother could be pretty intimidating when she was serious._

 _I remember him looking at her in shock. He struggled to get up and when he finally managed to scramble up, he raised his hand to hit her._

 _As if moving on their own, my legs propelled me forward towards Mother. Sasuke had the same reaction. We both knew who we wanted to protect then._

 _But she protected us instead. Holding her ground and keeping her head up, she firmly told him, "I wouldn't hesitate one second to choose them over you any time any day. To think you had the shamelessness to ask such a question."_

 _The man froze in place after recognizing the fire in her eyes. Though she wasn't a trained ninja, she undoubtedly embodied the Will of Fire—something that was hard to grasp even among the best of us._

" _This is our house," she said as she pulled Sasuke and I closer to her side. "People like you aren't welcomed," Mother shouted, most likely waking the neighbors. In fact, it almost seemed like she was trying to wake them, to let all of them hear her words._

" _You -" When he couldn't think of anything, he stormed out._

 _Mother only laughed, saying that he dug his own grave. To think he had such a big mouth when he relied on her to live in the house. She laughed even more wickedly at the thought of him regretting later on._

" _One day, they'll see how great you two are. So just be good and patient until that day comes," she said softly, her deep blue eyes smiling at both of us._

…

Divine punishment. Divine punishment to the only person who cared for him when everyone else saw him as a monster. The first and only person who cared enough to not only accept, but also love him. How can such a person like this be deserving punishment?

And Danzo had the nerve to mock her. This man, who sees no value in others' lives aside from his own, had the confidence to spit out such vulgar words about Mother.

Naruto never believed that he had the right to make decisions regarding others, not after what had happened to him in the past. But today, there was one thing he was sure of.

This man must be punished.

* * *

 **a/n: pub 2/10/18 hey everyone! always good to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That's enough Naruto," Sasuke said from the sidelines. "My turn."

Danzo couldn't hide his disbelief.

When did the jinchuriki learn to maintain consciousness despite borrowing the fox's power? He never imagined Naruto to be able to control any of it. Had he known, his plan would have been different.

Sasuke squatted over the old man lying defenselessly on the floor.

"Props to you for still surviving." Sasuke unsheathed his sword. "But it's not nice to take other people's eyes." And with a swift motion, he slashed off Danzo's arm.

There were no feelings of pity in that room despite the sorry state the losing party was in.

"We have more than enough to return to Orochimaru," Naruto said, placing a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

However, Sasuke wasn't reassured. "What's the use if we still don't have Mother?" The bitter Uchiha turned back to their only lead. "Where did you take her?"

It was a first for Danzo—to lie on the floor so helplessly while being threatened by a single gaze.

"It's too late," the elder said in contempt. "She should be dead right about now."

Naruto looked at the old man furiously. He couldn't grasp how Danzo had the nerve to smile at a time like this.

Danzo wasn't playing fair, Sasuke knew. So he wasn't going to either. With a single hand, he grasped the sly ninja's head and dug his mind. Sure, he wasn't as well-versed as the Yamanaka family in mind decryption, but he had his own tricks.

A few minutes passed with no signs of anything from either Danzo nor Sasuke. They both looked like they entered into some sort of trance. Naruto turned to Itachi for reference.

"Give Sasuke some time, if he tries hard enough, he'll find something about your mother," Itachi said calmly, tucking his arm comfortably back inside his robe.

Naruto loosened the grip on his kunai, but continued to stand guard. "I just don't understand why Danzo had to take Mother."

It was an easy enough reason, Itachi contemplated. Did Naruto really not understand why? Was he so naive to believe that all the villagers already accepted him?

After deciphering that Naruto really didn't have a solid guess, Itachi decided to share his two cents.

"Danzo's plan was to get rid of the both of you," older Uchiha said as he looked over at his younger brother, who was also listening. "He figured that the best way to keep his hands clean were to go through a third party."

Naruto thought aloud, "Mitsuki."

The Akatsuki spy nodded. "Yes. Mitsuki trafficked women and coincidentally your Mother possessed the desired qualities. After kidnapping her from Konoha, she was taken to the Sand where Danzo set up for his people to buy her; thus, bringing her back to the Leaf when you two were not present."

"But why?" Naruto was itching to know.

"Once you get news of your missing mother, Danzo anticipated that you would go berserk and turn into the fox. If everything went according to plan, then he'd have a legitimate reason to get rid of you. And if Sasuke refused to help kill you, he would be branded as a traitor—which would most likely be the case."

Naruto didn't seem to like the explanation. "Then where is she?"

"She's with Madara," Sasuke spoke gravely.

"What does Madara want with Mother?" Naruto asked in panicked confusion. "Is it to get to me…?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered, much to his brother's horror, only to finish with, "..and no."

Sasuke looked over at Itachi, indicating that it was his time to throw out another explanation or dark secret he learned from the Akatsuki.

Older brother took a step forward. "As far as I know, Madara doesn't know that woman. Even I have limited intelligence on her. But there might be someone who does have some relation to her—Obito."

"Uchiha?" Sasuke mumbled more to himself as he searched his thoughts. Naruto was pondering the same.

That didn't make sense. Obito Uchiha should be dead. He was Kakashi sensei's teammate who didn't make it on one of their missions.

"What does Obito have to do with our mother?" Naruto finally burst out when he couldn't think of any explanations for how Obito could be alive and what he could have to do with Mother's disappearance.

"I can only make a guess."

Itachi's moment of hesitation didn't sit well with either Sasuke nor Naruto who couldn't decide whether they should be more angry or worried. Danzo wanted their mother gone because of them. But even such a cruel man would give up their mother to someone else to handle. And that someone else has no known relation to mother.

That made it all the more frightening.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently, not wanting to waste another second mentally cursing himself for not properly looking after his mother.

"Soul revival."

* * *

 **a/n: pub 2/6/18 hey everyone! thx for all your comments! you guys so funny :P and thx everyone for your favorites and follows ^^ so glad you guys like the idea of teaming up against Danzo haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mio," his soft voice cooed as his cold hand grazed over her cheek and stroked a strand of hair away from her face. "Wake up."

Obediently, the woman fluttered her long black lashes before opening her lightning blue eyes. She looked lethargically at the masked man hovered over her.

Instinctually, she began shifting away from his touch, only to feel numb and fall back down onto the soft sheets beneath her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was much too course to mutter even the slightest sound through her cracked lips. Her mind was a blur, not knowing to focus on how hungry and weak she was or where she was now.

The man who took her had white hair. This one had black and is wearing a mask.

Was she still in Konoha? Or in the Sand? Or neither?

The room surrounding her was dark—not a trace of anything else but the two of them. It was lit by hanging candles in the corner of the spacious room, but her vision wasn't too accurate.

"Drink."

A bowl of water was brought to her lips. She didn't hesitate to obey once again. Three days without water didn't give her much option to suspect whether what was offered was poisoned or not.

She had to drink. She needed to hang on until _they_ came for her. _They_ would most definitely be looking for her. She had to wait until then.

"Don't cry Mio."

Mio confirmed that the familiar voice came from the masked man as he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

That can't be. It couldn't.

"Ob..Obi…to?"

* * *

"Soul revival?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke for an explanation as they sprinted across the forest to their next destination. Itachi informed them of the latest Akatsuki hideout and that was all. Hit or miss. If they had moved, then Mother was a goner. If not, they still had a chance.

The brothers didn't hesitate to go. Mother had to be there. They weren't going to miss it, even if Itachi couldn't accompany them.

Sasuke nodded, deep in thought. He heard about it once before, but didn't really believe it. But if it's an Uchiha behind all this, then it better be believed.

"It's when you awaken someone's soul through the memories of someone who has known that person."

Naruto looked a bit confused. "Is that even possible?"

"Let's not wait to find out."

* * *

 _It's not possible. Obito is dead. So why am I hearing his voice?_

The masked man froze in shock for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Oh my my Mio," Obito said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Guess you remember me more than I accredited you for. That actually makes me really happy and hopeful."

With one hand, he reached for his mask and slowly moved it away from his face.

As Mio suspected, her childhood friend really was behind the disguise. He looked exactly like himself, just a bit older and less innocent. He didn't give off the same happy-go-lucky vibes as he did when he was younger, but that explained itself as he revealed the other half of his face.

"Did I frighten you?" Obito asked in response to Mio's tiny gasp.

She shook her head. It was more shock at the realization than fear.

Aside from Obito's reported death, Kakashi didn't mention much about the mission, leaving many wondering what really happened.

Mio couldn't help but feel saddened. Reuniting with a childhood friend like this wasn't something to be rejoicing over. Something in Obito's eyes was telling her that this wasn't Obito as she remembered either. He was different—very different.

"Well, I hope you remember Rin as well?"

* * *

Sasuke halted.

Itachi was acting funny—spitting out blood and then taking a break after a minor fight with Danzo's little gang after helping them out without expecting anything in return. Mother being taken as the Soul Transfer Sacrifice didn't help the situation either.

As if he didn't have enough on his mind, now there's the problem with his brother. He looked over at Naruto who stopped as well.

Naruto is the nine-tails. Finding Obito with Naruto was basically bringing the nine-tails to the hunters. It was like screaming to be captured.

Maybe it would be best to just go alone and have Naruto call for backup. He needed Naruto to be safe. Heck, he even wanted Itachi to be safe. And he'd bring Mother to safety soon enough. But how was he going to convince Naruto to go back to the Leaf?

"Hey Sasuke."

When he turned, he felt a pound on his head as his strong-headed brother knocked his forehead against his own—headband against headband.

* * *

 _The sound of the waterfall played in the background as both of them laid amidst the water surface, panting heavily and lying in exhaustion._

 _They never fought this hard with each other before. Both of them were down to their last ounce of chakra, with only enough to stop from sinking down the water._

 _Valley of the End. That was where they were, lying hopelessly injured and angry._

 _But someone was much angrier._

" _Naruto! Sasuke!" she shrieked as she took off her cross-body bag and sweater._

 _Mother didn't have any chakra to save her life, but she dived in the freezing water without a second thought as she swam over to her two stubborn sons and brought them both to land._

 _As soon as she dragged both their bodies out of the water, she began scolding them._

 _Most of the time, they weren't even listening. Mother didn't understand. Sometimes boys just need to fight it out._

 _To be honest, they couldn't recall what exactly caused the fight in the first place. Something to do with being the Hokage and becoming stronger. Or maybe not. They could care less. Mother was here and they should first worry about that._

" _Do you know how long it took me to find you two?" Mother lectured. "Valley of the End to end things? What are you two even trying to end?"_

 _She scolded as she rubbed blonde hair with one end of her sweater, and navy-blue with the other._

" _Don't worry so much," little Sasuke said with crossed arms._

 _Baby Naruto flashed a smile. "As long as we have these headbands on, we're still on the same team!"_

" _You two weren't listening to anything I said were you?" Mother was terrible at pretending to be angry as she caught them both in a playful headlock._

 _Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but grin. They always grinned the widest together with Mother. That's why, no matter what, they had to be together. No compromises._

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke's previous worries faded. Naruto was his comrade. He fought just as well. He was his best and only rival he'd acknowledge. But more importantly, he was his eternal brother. If anything, Sasuke trusted him more than he trusted himself.

Going into battle with him, he was always more ready than ever.

"Let's go get Mother."

Naruto recognized that his own determination was reflected in Sasuke's eyes. Now they were talking.

"Right on."

* * *

 **a/n: pub 2/17/18**

 **hey everyone! this chapter contains a lot of scene jumping, but hope you got through it safely :P and omg! we finally know Mother's name! oh mio~ say hi to everyone who stayed long enough to learn your name hahahah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mio! Hurry up!" the beautiful blossoming medical ninja called from ahead.

 _Rin was always so full of energy. It's like she shone as bright as the sun._

"We shouldn't leave Kakashi and Obito alone together for too long. Who knows what kind of trouble they'd cause?"

 _She'd say that, but the smile on her face was because she was excited to see them. The way her eyes crinkled a little each time she smiled was beautiful._

"Ah, Mio! You're so slow," Rin would say and then slow down to match her friend's steps.

 _Rin was kind and thoughtful. She was so easy to like._

"So glad we finally have a day off. About time we get to take a break."

 _She would say that, but her heart is always ready to protect Konoha. She was so strong. She loved everybody in the village. Every single one._

 _I wanted to be like her._

 _I thought, if we had more people like her, the world would be a better place._

"Genma, please. At least tell me what happened to Team Minato? Kakashi wouldn't say a word to me since he returned. Why did he return alone?" Mio asked, frightened by her own question.

"Rin's dead."

 _But the world isn't always fair, is it?_

* * *

"What are you doing to Mother?" Naruto screamed while charging at the massive chakra ball surrounding his unconscious mother.

Sasuke was about to do the same, before he sensed the chilling presence in the corner. He thought best and held himself back from his pulsing urge to just get ahold of anything and destroy the thing that seemed to be causing Mother so much pain.

Summoning several shadow clones, Naruto split in different directions and leaped at the visible layer barricading him from the target, only to be pushed back by the same force field.

Sasuke charged for the half-faced man whom he recognized as Obito due to his already activated Sharingan.

The two exchanged a few strikes before retreating backwards, with Sasuke faltering a little before regaining his balance.

And it was then that the elder decided to enter a battle of genjutsu with the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was prepared, even if he hadn't fully awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan, he was prepared.

* * *

" _Naruto, when we get in there, go cause a big ruckus while I pinpoint and gauge Obito."_

 _Sasuke knelt down on the grass as he looked ahead at the hidden cave from the outside. Naruto nodded understandingly._

" _When he appears, I'll challenge him."_

 _Naruto nodded once more. "How much time can you buy me?"_

 _Sasuke contemplated. It was a losing battle if he were to challenge the opposing party head on. That was exactly what he was doing._

 _If Itachi praised this man's abilities this much, Sasuke knew it'll take more than him and Naruto even in their best shapes. To even stand a chance, they'd need an entire army of elite shinobi._

 _But defeating him wasn't the objective. Saving mother is. And that, even if there was no chance, they'd make one._

" _At my best, five minutes."_

 _Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but five minutes was already exaggerating. Mind games are a bit trickier especially with a foreign opponent. Well, this foreign opponent so happened to be a user himself. Even trickier. But he said five and that is what he'll promise._

" _Then five minutes is enough."_

* * *

The moment Sasuke and Obito locked eyes, Naruto began his plan.

Summoning more shadow clones, he prepared a few Rasengans in hands. Previous attempts only led to the barrier growing stronger and more protective.

Luckily, it appeared that the force field needed time to repair through balance. Thus, to break it, all he needed to do was disrupt the balance by injecting chakra from different directions to confuse the equilibrium state.

This would normally be the worse plan, but Naruto had the upper hand. He was a jinchuriki—the very thing everyone criticized, but Mother praised. While Sasuke is holding Obito immobilized with his Sharingan, he would break her free with his own specialty.

Just as he was about to bombard the force field with his wind style technique, shadow clones from the east side began disappearing, followed by more puffs of smoke in the north and then west. Only one side successfully attacked the barrier, causing a small ripple into the chakra stream, but definitely not enough to break it.

Naruto whipped his actual body around just in time to evade a series of close combat attacks aiming for his vitals. He nearly missed the attacker if not for the information of one surviving clone recognizing the attacker.

White hair and glasses, slim and tall.

"Kabuto! What are you doing here?"

Kabuto smirked. "Experimenting."

Naruto's hands balled into fists. "You helped us out once and I'm grateful. But if you try to stop me, I'll have to kill you."

A carefree expression landed on Kabuto's face as he raised both hands as if he'd just been falsely accused.

"There's no need for me to stop you. You two were already too late when you arrived. Why else do you think Obito would play that little game with Sasuke?"

"What do you mean by late?" Naruto bit out angrily.

"That woman surprisingly clings on to a very fine and vivid memory of her childhood friend and experiences. The more clearly she remembers, the easier we can extract the energy and focus of those memories to revive Lady Rin's soul."

Outrageous.

Naruto sped through a few hand signs and an army of clones appeared once more, preparing for another attack.

This time, they weren't interrupted, but still, to no avail. One round of shadow clones apparently only scratched the surface.

And so he tried again, followed by another group, and then another, consecutively attacking the stubborn barrier.

"Trust me, Naruto. Save your energy to try and save Sasuke if he manages to break free from Obito's grasp."

Naruto didn't budge from his position and continued. Whether his persistence was paying off or not, he wasn't going to wonder. For now, and until he had a better plan, he'd continue to attack the barrier to break Mother free.

"Right now your mother is in the process of exchanging her soul for Lady Rin's. It's pointless to stop it once it has begun."

Kabuto crossed his arms as he watched Naruto continue in his futile attempt. _What a stupid boy_ , he thought. Wasting his time to save a useless woman while endangering his brother's life.

But those thoughts didn't linger for long as the bystander was surprised at the realization that Naruto actually managed to disrupt the chakra flowing pattern. Naruto noticed too.

Sure. Naruto was a boy of miracles, never ceasing to surpass expectations. But that was all the credit Kabuto was willing to give him. Well, for persistence, he thought, Naruto did deserve some extra reward.

"Just leave her be. She would want to rescue her best friend."

Naruto wasn't going to let those words stop him from rescuing her.

"Almost there!" Naruto yelled, not for Kabuto, but for Sasuke. He knew his brother was still fighting alongside him.

Just when the time came for the finishing blow, Kabuto threw out his form of a reward.

"If you force her out like that, she'll be stuck in a coma forever."

That did the trick. Naruto stopped immediately.

"Phew…" Kabuto sighed out in feigned relief. "Almost killed your own mother."

The man put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as the blonde slumped down on his knees at the bodily shock of retracting such a large amount of chakra in an instant. He barely managed to stop in time.

"Guess I should've said something sooner," Kabuto taunted as he patted Naruto's numb body. All that exertion really was taking a toll on his body, not to mention suppressing the fox and keeping his cool.

Now he could barely manage to stand. His vision was blurring as he was overcome with a small dizzy spell. But he forced his eyes to stay open, to keep his eyes on the one thing that still kept him going.

"Mother!" Naruto cried from the outside. He was on his knees begging her to hear him. He never imagined that a day would come that he would cry out to her like that ever again. At least he hoped such a day wouldn't come.

But he had only two minutes left.

"Mother Mio!"

* * *

 **a/n: pub 2/18/18 oh goodness~ it's like I'm churning out these chapters so quickly as of late. again, thx for all your love and support for the Uchiha-Uzumaki family through your favs, follows, and comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

" _Please. Don't love me. Don't become another thing I will lose."_

 _Her arms wrapped around me and cradled me like a child._

" _Then hold onto me as tight as you can and I'll do the same," she said smiling to me. "That way, you wouldn't be able to lose me even if you wanted to."_

" _Me too!" Naruto's jubilant voice chimed in. "I'll hold on too!"_

 _I would've protested, but three would make for a stronger hold. We all knew that._

* * *

"Mother Mio!"

It was Naruto's voice that pried its way into Sasuke's trance. Was he out?

The Uchiha leapt backwards a few strides, creating some distance from Obito. His heart was still pounding at an incredible speed. In fact, so fast that he was scared it couldn't keep up.

His vision was dulling and so he brought his palm up to wipe away the extra water. And when that was gone, he only wished he left it there.

In front of him, Naruto was kneeling apathetically right at where the border once was. Mother's body was lying out in the open, no more force field around her or keeping her afloat.

Sasuke somehow commanded his heavy legs to move towards Mother. He stopped a foot in front and bent down, picking up her thin body and leaning her against him.

"Naruto, you did it," Sasuke commended as he stroked a strand of Mother's long black hair away from her face.

Sasuke looked at his brother's lack of response. "Come on Naruto. We did it."

The Uchiha forced a smile.

It was a hard smile.

Because even he knew. Mother wasn't waiting to be saved anymore.

"Mother?" he asked, in a muffled cry. Sasuke tightened his embrace on the cold lifeless body. "I'm still holding on Mother…" Sasuke broke down in tears as he cradled her in his arms, not yet willing to let go.

As if purposely insulting the scene unfolding before him, Obito threw a kunai in the vulnerable boy's direction.

Knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to let go of Mother, Naruto mustered the strength to block the kunai with his own as he stood protectively over his family—or what's remaining of it.

Whether it was coincidentally timed or not, a woman with brown hair and purple face paint walked out just as the two brothers began to mourn.

Sasuke didn't need to think twice before placing Mother in Naruto's arms and charging at the woman.

He wasn't thinking with a leveled head like he usually did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been attacked from the side by Obito and sent crashing to the floor. He didn't even have the time to register that Obito was wedging a kunai through his chest.

It didn't matter. All Sasuke knew was that he had to get revenge. He got up, allowing Obito to drive the weapon further near his heart. In fact, it didn't matter if he carved his entire heart out. It would've chewed itself out on its own sooner or later.

Seeing his brother in such a state, Naruto began losing control. Bright orange chakra oozed out, melting his skin, causing him to scream in pain. But the physical pain allowed him to drown his own mental breakdown. This wasn't the way he liked coping, but this was the best by far at the moment.

Steadily, Naruto transformed from human to beast. Conscious to unconscious. Mother held him together. There was no Mother now. No seal, no control.

Sasuke watched helplessly as his brother lost himself altogether. He cursed repeatedly.

He was, once again, completely weak. After using up all his chakra to challenge Obito, he didn't have any left to contain the fox in his brother if he ever couldn't get ahold of it himself. This was the worse scenario. If only he was stronger…if only he was stronger…he wouldn't have to murder his only family left.

* * *

" _If it ever goes rampant, and I'm in no state of recovering…shut it down for me."_

 _Naruto made me promise that I would._

" _Mother wouldn't forgive me for that."_

 _But I still promised, knowing full well that if one day, Naruto did lose complete control, it would be because Mother wouldn't be here to forgive me._

* * *

Taking out his blade, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and slowed down the sporadic and almost untraceable movements of Obito and the nine-tail fox.

And then, after what seemed like forever, there was an opening.

Forcing his eyes closed, Sasuke did the very thing he knew he would regret for the rest of his lonely life. With all the strength he could gather, he slammed the katana straight into Naruto's heart.

The monster roared in pain and shock, managing to land one more scratch on an equally surprised Obito before slowly slipping out of his human host.

The beast's power was so strong that Sasuke ended up burning both hands in the process of driving the finishing blow. But that didn't stop the heartbroken Uchiha from catching his brother's body when it fell and reverted to normal.

Slowly but fortunately, Naruto still managed to open his bright blue eyes. For a second, Sasuke was hopeful that he only killed Kyuubi. He knew that was wishful thinking when Naruto choked up a pool of blood.

"I believe in you." Naruto presented one last radiant smile before dropping his hand and giving in to his overwhelming urge to sleep.

Sasuke shook him once. Twice. But didn't go for three times. The nightmare was real. All his family were dead. He was alone—again.

The world suddenly turned into grayscale. Then completely black. And then blood red. It bent forwards then backwards until it just dissolved into nothing.

His world was crumbling. The Uchiha Massacre is repeating itself. No. This was worse.

History was repeating itself and he let it happen.

Sasuke Uchiha.

What have you been doing all these years? Are you still the same weakling from back then?

How did you even live with your useless self? Who would ever love something as worthless as you?

There was only one—Mother.

But now she's dead.

And Naruto too.

Naruto.

His family.

Everything that still mattered.

All gone.

This world—this spiteful world. Uchiha Sasuke didn't need it. He wasn't going to live the rest of his life in this rotten world. No.

But Mother and Naruto would want him to live on.

So he would. But he'd only live in a world where he could control. A world that only he could control. Full control. Yes.

 _My world_.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

* * *

pub: 2/19/18

a/n: **another update! what! seems like I've been working hard-all thanks to the support I'm getting that I'm motivated to write. your favs+follows+comments mean so much to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The world was whirling with objects adapting strange distortions, but Sasuke didn't care. He was going to summon his own world, even if it meant conjuring a demon. Obito retreated back a few steps as he reveled the sight of the technique only a handful of Uchiha in history have ever achieved.

Every cell in Sasuke's body was ringing with pain as he poured cascading amounts of chakra into activating Susanoo with his newfound Mangekyou Sharingan.

Although it wasn't the full body Complete Susanoo, it was Susanoo nonetheless. Howsoever the child managed to perform this special ability after just unlocking the highest stage of Sharingan moments ago, impressed Obito. Sasuke must've truly loved his second family. The impact of losing them was so great that he advanced in leaps right before his eyes.

On the other end, Sasuke was viewed as enough of a threat for Obtio to summon his own Susanoo.

However, every second of keeping Susasnoo alive, was impossibly torturous moment. His beaten body screamed in pain at the sudden overexertion while a continuous scorching heat seared his lungs and eyes.

 _This must be how Naruto feels each time the fox's chakra seeps out from under his skin._

The pain. The excruciating pain that coursed through his veins. It hurt to be alive. But Sasuke knew that for every second the pain intensified, it was another second he was still fighting.

If Susanoo caused him so much pain, he could only imagine how much it was eating out of Madara who had summoned a more complete body of Susanoo. That gave him a somewhat slight satisfaction.

But then something changed—his body began shaking uncontrollably. The world suddenly started turning on and off, black then white, real then unreal…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Obito who was still attacking him. Luckily, he scrambled back on his feet right in time to dodge a life threatening blow.

Who was calling his name?

Itachi wasn't here.

Who could it be?

"Sasukee!"

It wasn't his imagination.

"SASUKE UCHIHA-UZUMAKI!" a loud rambunctious voice finally broke through.

The befuddled Uchiha managed to stop his head from spinning for a moment and recognized his brother being the source of the strange earthquake-like vibrations.

"WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled frantically as he anxiously watched his brother's eyes warp through different shapes and phases of the Sharingan.

Honestly, he never knew that the Sharingan could be so unnerving—changing shapes at such incredible speeds. But what scared him the most was the blood leaking out of Sasuke's eyes.

"SASUKEEE!"

Taken aback by everything, Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto's outstretched arm for support.

"Naruto?" the Uchiha called out to the open.

"SASUke?" Naruto asked more sensitively as he slowly came to the horrific understanding that his brother couldn't see him.

Sasuke was looking at some other direction even though Naruto was standing right in front of him.

"Naruto?"

"Brother…I'm right here…" Naruto stuttered, holding back tears that his brother was practically blind.

"You're alive?" Sasuke asked in hopeful excitement. And when he calmed down and confirmed, he said more confidently, "You're alive."

If Naruto was alive…then Mother…

"Mother?" Sasuke inquired, still holding onto Naruto's arm. "Where is she?"

"Still trapped," Naruto replied, turning angrily at a laid-back Kabuto.

Sasuke's grip tightened. "Where's Obito?"

Naruto was actually excited to answer that question.

"Obito is standing in the corner. I think he's still trapped in your genjutsu."

Sasuke didn't need to see to feel the radiance of Naruto's signature grin. "You win this round," Naruto congratulated.

It took him a few seconds to process.

The entire scene from earlier…materialized from his own imagination? Rin resurrecting…Mother dying…Naruto dying…

…was all fake.

All made up. From his own mind.

And it was so real that even the great Madara Uchiha, well precisely speaking, his successor Obito Uchiha, was drawn in to the entire illusion and still trapped.

Had it been under different circumstances, Sasuke would've spent it rejoicing, but he decided bragging it to Mother after saving her would be much more satisfying.

"I think Obito is going to be trapped for only a few more minutes. We need to get Mother out of here at once."

Sasuke's leveled head always brought comfort to Naruto, something he needed at the moment.

"Attacking the force field with chakra from all sides will disrupt the flow. If we rescue her in time before the barrier regains balance, we can force our way out," Naruto explained.

"Good thinking," Sasuke praised. But then wondered. His brother, of anyone, could handle this easily. Why didn't he break that barricade down yet?

A little chuckle from the sidelines clarified things.

"Who's in the corner?" Sasuke questioned, senses heightened as ever.

"Kabuto from the chunin exams." Naruto grimaced. "He said if we force Mother out, she'd be stuck in a vegetative state or a coma at best."

Sasuke growled internally. If he could, he'd send Kabuto into infinite Tsukiyomi. But his chakra tank was already running on its last few drops. He couldn't afford to jeopardize his situation any more.

Naruto bit down on his lip. "Brother…You kept Obito immobilized as you promised…but I…I failed you…"

"Hey Naruto…I believe in you."

—

 _Kakashi was on the other side, lightning blade ready, prepared to attack if the jinchuriki couldn't contain his beast. His Sharingan steadily analyzed his prized student, internally praying that Naruto was strong enough to endure the pain and uncertainty that came with the burden of playing anchor of a tailed monster._

 _If Naruto couldn't…he would have to kill him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But he'd do it if he needed to. And things weren't looking too well._

 _Naruto, who was beast at the moment, was running rampant after successfully breaking out of Captain Yamato's wood technique restraint._

 _Captain Yamato raced through more hand signs to rebuild the wood prison. This was the worse he'd ever seen the Nine-tails evolve. Truly horrifying._

 _If this broke loose in Konoha…_

 _After a long pause, Yamato nodded at Kakashi who suddenly raised the intensity of the lighting in his arm._

 _The masked shinobi motioned for Sasuke to activate his chidori. The Uchiha reluctantly obeyed._

 _Just when the two jonins were calculating the right moment to attack, an unexpected arrival interrupted everything._

" _Mio! Get out of the way!" Captain Yamato scolded as he tried his best to keep calm._

 _The beast was this close to breaking out of the wooden grasp he managed to lock around its ankles. And Mio's sudden appearance only disrupted his concentration._

 _The fox sensed this lost of focus and retaliated with even more power._

" _Out of the way Mio!" Kakashi yelled, fearing for his childhood friend's unsettling proximity to the Nine-tails._

" _Naruto!" Mother's voice cried, tears overflowing from her eyes from seeing her son roaring in sorrow._

 _Yamato found it extremely difficult to hold the beast down, but still managed to relay, "It's not Naruto anymore. He can't hear you!"_

 _Yamato took a step back as the beast became a little closer to breaking free._

 _And then, it did._

 _In horror, Sasuke immediately retracted his lightning as he sprinted to defend his reckless mother._

 _Because really, that crazy woman didn't know when to stand down._

 _But she held her ground. Even when the beast broke out and began charging, she stood still—not in fear, but in lack of it._

" _NARUTO UCHIHA-UZUMAKI WAKE UP! Mother's high pitched, yet confident voice demanded._

 _And miraculously to those around her, but not at all to herself, Naruto listened._

—

All around him, Sasuke could hear Naruto clones readying themselves to throw the Rasengan party of their lives.

"If you're planning the same thing, the results are going to be the same," Kabuto commented as he pushed the rim of glasses. "That's the foreseen outcome."

It was Sasuke who snorted this time. Nothing ever stays as planned with his family.

And he was immensely proud of that.

"Alright, one last time," Naruto said confidently. "On the count of three."

Sasuke adjusted a stronger stance, readying himself for the certain explosion.

"One."

All the clones had a Rasengan in hand, some even with the larger more powerful Rasengan shurikens.

"Two."

Footsteps already filled the entire room.

"Three!"

Orange chakra clashed with blue as both sides stubbornly battled it out, energy rays spilling throughout the room.

It was tiring, to supply so much energy without losing control, but Naruto could do it.

Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto could do anything. He already won his battle.

"MOTHER!" both Naruto and Sasuke cried in complete unison as the gusts of wind from the explosion reached its peak.

And finally, the invisible partition shattered.

* * *

pub: 2/21/18 29 51 62

 **a/n: hey guys! as i was writing this chapter, I realized how beautiful and precious their relationship is to me. I almost feel like I'll miss it once I'm done writing about it. But I'm relieved that finally, we have reached this point. and again, hello and thank you to all the readers who are still sticking by me and appreciating the story. it makes me happy to write when I see others interested. ~see you next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The birds were chirping from the outside. Sasuke furrowed his brows. They were mocking him again.

Yet another day at Konoha's renown hospital, always ready to house the Uchiha-Uzumaki family.

"Yo Sasuke."

Sasuke turned in the direction of the caller. It was Naruto, his hospital roommate for the past few days.

He loved his brother to the end of life, but really, he missed his own private room.

"What?" the blindfolded Uchiha asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"When do you think Mother's coming to visit?" the blonde wondered aloud giddily, placing one arm to cushion his head.

The hospital bed was as bad as ever, lacking in support for his aching and swollen body. But he'd been through worse.

At the mention of Mother, Sasuke's expression immediately softened. "Soon…I hope…"

If there was anything good about ending up in the hospital, it was Mother coming to visit. Sure, she was annoying when she acted all worried and stuff, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like her doting.

Sasuke would act like he could care less, but inside, he treasured those moments. He enjoyed them to the very limit that no one else had cared enough to reach. The best part—Mother completely missing out on how much he's enjoying himself. Just the thought could always stir up something in him. That brought a smile to the bedridden patient's handsome face.

Naruto, lying on the neighboring bed, swam in his own happy thoughts. Mother would always sneak in some Ichiraku ramen for him despite the hospital's strict regulations regarding the diet for their patients. But who was he to listen if it was his own mother sneaking the food in? He wasn't going to complain. He loved her philosophy. He loved everything about her. He loved her. He always found himself smiling his best smile thinking about her.

The Uchiha-Uzumaki would patiently wait for her to come skipping in like she usually did.

But today, she was late. And that, was unbearably vexing.

Thus, never being the type to sit back, both brothers grabbed their IV walking stands and once again set upon a journey through Konoha's bustling hospital.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he carefully leaned towards the wall and crept on tiptoes. "Sa-ku-ra," he enunciated with extreme caution as his eyes followed the dainty pink-haired ninja walking the hallway.

Sasuke meticulously stuck himself to the wall as he wrapped around the corner, cautiously avoiding capturing their medical teammate's unwanted attention. The two knew, if they were caught, it'll just be another day staring at the birds from their bed.

Once clear of Sakura, Naruto slowly breezed through the rooms, only stopping upon a room one level above theirs hiding at the very end of the hallway. Sasuke followed suit until they were right outside the door, close enough to eavesdrop but safe enough to be undetected.

"I wanted to thank you."

Sasuke didn't need to see to know that it was his biological brother. Itachi was sitting on his hospital bed, head lowered at a pretty lady with long black hair all the way to her waist.

"Thank you for taking care of my little brother all this time. I owe you my deepest gratitude."

The woman placed a firm hand on the ex-Akatsuki Uchiha prodigy.

"It is I who should thank you for allowing me to look after Sasuke. Thank you for loving him and entrusting him to me. He has been and will always be an irreplaceable brother and most precious son to me."

Itachi looked into the woman's crystal blue eyes and instantly knew that Sasuke was raised with the proper love he deserved. All these years, he worried for his precious younger brother but it turns out there wasn't a need. This was much more than he dared to hope for.

"I can now leave Konoha satisfied," Itachi sighed with relief.

"Are you really planning to leave already?" Mother's sweet voice asked. "You're hardly recovered."

"I've done things—unforgivable things. There are so many people I've hurt. I can't stay."

"Can't or won't?"

"I don't deserve to. When I leave," Itachi hesitated for a moment before mustering the courage to request one last favor, "Please take care of Sasuke for me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. So after all this, his stupid selfish older brother was about to leave and not explain anything again.

He knew it. Why did he let himself get disappointed once more? What could he have been hoping for from Itachi anyways?

"I too hope Itachi Uchiha can leave and never return to Konoha," Mother bit out sharply, surprising the two patients eavesdropping outside.

Itachi lowered his head in sincerest apologies. "I understand."

For some reason, Sasuke felt his heart sink. He loathed his brother all these years, but when Mother downright banished Itachi right when they were reunited, the feeling wasn't as strong. To be completely honest, the feeling of hate wasn't even really there.

It was more pain. Fear of betrayal. Hurt with no apparent reason. No logical reason. Pointless pain. Unexplained sacrifice. Selflessness in the form of buried heroism.

"I will continue to look after Sasuke so you don't have to worry, but I believe you owe me a favor as well," Mother demanded.

"Anything."

"I wish for a kind, responsible, and loving older brother for my sons." Mio looked out through the door. "Naruto, Sasuke!" Mother's voice called casually as if they were at home. "Come out!"

Naruto winced. Was he and Sasuke that badly injured that they couldn't even hide their presence from their average, non-ninja mother?

Slowly, the blonde crept out. Mother eyed him. "Both of you," she demanded seriously.

Soon enough, a shy Sasuke trailed into the room.

"If you're willing, stay in Konoha as Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki."

Itachi froze. He could fulfill anything she wished. Riches, gold, power. He could grant one way or another. But this task. This task wasn't even a favor. It was in all ways, a blessing, a gift. A dream.

A dream he, of all people, wouldn't dare to dream. But just hearing her say it, he felt so blessed. That was enough. It was the best reward for his life's works.

At that moment, he couldn't help a tear from rolling down his cheek as he stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mother concluded.

The speechless rogue only found himself humbly nodding. Even if it was only that moment, he wanted to accept that offer more than anything else in the world.

"Welcome to the fam, big bro!" Naruto greeted radiantly. His jubilant smile already lightening the mood. The blonde gave his blindfolded brother a nudge, cuing him to do the same.

Sasuke remained silent. To outsiders, he was playing it off cool. But to all who knew him, he was just too confused to thoroughly express his nervousness and excitement. Only when Mother gave him a little push did he finally gather the confidence to share a piece of his mind.

"Whether I care for it or not, you're already my brother. Can't help that you are and will always be family…and a part of my life," the cool Uchiha spat out unwillingly as he crossed his arms crossed his chest. "Just don't go leaving without a word like last time. We don't do that in **this** family."

If Sasuke wasn't blind, he would've seen the expression on Itachi's face. The amount of love this older brother had for everything was infinite.

He had so much love, he forgot to love himself.

It was very much time that someone began to return him that feeling in which he freely gave away.

"Under one condition," Mother suddenly threw out. "You'll be the older brother of **both** Sasuke **and** Naruto. Only then will I acknowledge you as my son and part of the family."

It was then that Itachi finally revealed his first genuine smile since becoming a ninja. It was the happiest moment in his life by far.

"Thank you…Mother."

Mio smiled gently as she looked at the three fine shinobi in front of her. The entire family was finally together at last.

 _Thank you for granting me this precious family._

* * *

 **A/N: So...we have finally made it to the final chapter of MOTHER! How does it feel? Like a long short journey? Yes, I can relate.**

Well, the main story is now wrapped up. Mother is home. The boys will be coming home soon. Itachi has terminal illness from years of sharingan usage, but as long as he stays in Konoha, he should make an eventual recovery. Sasuke is still temporarily blind because of Sharingan activation and overuse, but with a little rest and Mother's nursing, he'll be up and seeing in no time. As for Naruto, you can expect a quick recovery on his end, no later than his counterpart brothers.

To those who like happy endings, there you have it :D

To those who don't, well, just imagine Sasuke's genjutsu from ch10.

And to those who are still curious about what goes on in their daily lives after the big rescue: I will include bonus small clips of life with the 3 Uchiha-Uzumaki brothers and Mother in several chapter installments following this chapter. However, the main plot story is concluded with Ch12.

As a final note, thank you everyone who has supported this story through comments, follows, and favorites. I hope this story was heartwarming because I really feel like it would have made such a big difference if the boys had some form of family while growing up. It's so hard to imagine living on your own by yourself. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi deserved someone to be there for them. Thus, Mother was created. I'm sure all you feel the same (that's why you stuck around to read). When you have something precious, don't take it for granted. You don't know when it will be there or not. :)

 **I had a blast writing this short story/one-shot with the two leads as brothers. Thank you all who chose to stuck by me and followed this story faithfully despite its sporadic updating schedule! I will miss all of you and hopefully let's meet again!** ~seri


	13. Special 1-2

**Mother Special 1**

"Why are you two fighting in the Valley of the End?" Mio asked as she scrubbed both boys' heads with her sweater. "What was so important that you had to skip washing the dishes after breakfast and fight?"

Easy question, both boys thought.

"It's business between men," middle-school Sasuke stated firmly, unfitting for his age but adorable nonetheless.

"And what business do you two 'men' have with one another?" Mother asked, eyeing their petite statures.

Naruto wasn't ashamed to share. It wasn't in his nature to be secretive. "Whoever wins get to marry Sakura."

Mother let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh my, two of the Leaf's future best ninja are fighting over her hand in marriage. What a lucky girl."

There was a teensy bit of jealousy stirring in Mio. How could her sons talk about marriage before she even started dating?

Sasuke crossed his arms, seemingly not satisfied with the explanation Naruto provided so he added, "And whoever LOSES, has to marry Mother."

"Marry me?" Mio asked in surprise, not completely hating the thought. That way, at least one of her sons would stay with her forever.

Both nodded with confidence. Together, they got up, already in battle stance. "That's why **I** can't afford to lose!"

"…"

"Mother get out of the way, we still have things to settle!" Sasuke yelled as he rummaged through his pouch for a kunai.

"Mother go home first! The loser will inform you of the results!" Naruto followed up as he mirrored Sasuke's weapon withdrawal.

And that was the last straw. Mio wasn't going to watch her two sons fight each other to the death—in order to avoid losing and end up marrying her.

Loser marrying her. As if.

"Winner or loser! No dinner tonight!"

* * *

 **Mother Special 2**

It felt almost surreal when it was announced that Konoha was dedicating one day of each month as a rest day to all Jonin level ninja in honor of their service.

On one such day, waking with no mission, her three sons appeared to be quite idle. Mother couldn't help but seize the opportunity to order them around.

After careful planning, Mother designated Itachi to perform the dusting because of his meticulous perfectionism. Naruto, the biggest eater in the family of four, was required to buy the groceries, prepare dinner, and wash the dishes. That left the miscellaneous chores to Sasuke.

While rummaging through the heaps of boxes stacked in the family living room, he stumbled upon a bulky book.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, taking a short break from the dusting.

Shrugging, Sasuke opened the book, revealing a bunch of moments that he wouldn't remember had it not been captured in the photos in front of him. Naruto cracked a smile.

Mother kept a picture book of them while growing up. Even though they weren't her biological children, she treated them as if they were. Like the other parents, Mother insisted to document every achievement, every moment, every memory of her beloved children.

She was right. Looking back, they would and are thankful.

Although he wasn't part of it, Itachi couldn't have loved it more—being able to see glimpses of his two brothers growing up.

Mio strolled in right in time to see the three huddled together and looking too engaged to be cleaning.

Not wanting to be left out, Mother somehow squeezed her way in between. And upon finding their object of affection, her heart melted.

The three men in her life—the three best shinobi in the Leaf—were all gushing over a simple picture book.

That brought tears to roll down her delicate face.

Thinking back, it had been a long time since they had a family picture. In fact, now that the family had an extra member, they really needed an update.

And so it was decided that they start a new book. This time, with the four of them.


	14. Special 3 (Joke)

**Mother Special 3** (Joke)

"Boys," Mother calls from the living room. "I want you all to meet your new brother!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi trickle in, curious about the sudden morning news. They of course didn't expect to reunite with the redhead in such a fashion.

"GAARA!" Naruto yells while running to his sand brother and offering a welcoming hug.

(next day…)

"Boys, I want you to meet Sai. He's the new addition to the family. Be nice." Mother's warm smile radiates the room.

"SAI!" Naruto welcomes with his signature boisterous voice.

Gaara turns to the Uchiha brothers. "I can see it," he says in a low voice.

"See what?" Sasuke asks, slightly annoyed already.

"How you three look like brothers."

(next day…)

"Boys~"

The five brothers stroll in to the living room once again.

"Neji!" Naruto boasts.

Mother clasps her hands in joy.

"What now? Uchiha-Uzumaki-Hyuga of the Sandy Leaf family?" Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Sasuke you're brilliant!" Mio runs to hug her pouting son.

(next day…)

"Boys~"

Six tired ninja meet once again in the living room.

"LEE!" Naruto cries, giving his green-suit buddy a good pat.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sasuke couldn't believe it.

This is getting out of hand. Everyone in that room besides Mother knew that. As he was the oldest, Itachi was the first to be nominated to approach Mio about this growing dilemma.

"Mother Mio," Itachi greets as he sits her down at a table. "Lately, you've been taking in many grown children." His dear mother only nods excitedly. "It might be best to stop here. There's barely enough room to walk in the house," the eldest son reasons.

"Oh Itachi, how thoughtful of you," Mio pats her son's hand. "But that's okay. When I was growing up, it was always so empty in this house. But now, it's like a dream come true. To have such a big family and waking up to see them everyday just makes me so happy."

Unwilling to compromise Mother's smile, Itachi gravely retreats and delivers the news to his brothers. Thus, baby Uchiha volunteers for the challenge.

"Mother, we need to talk," Sasuke demands. Mio understandingly sits down to listen. "You can't adopt anymore children."

Mother's saddened expression shakes Sasuke's resolve that was so strong earlier in the day.

"You'll scare off the guys who'd want to date you," Sasuke throws out randomly.

Mio flashes a grin as she slowly leans toward her son. As if teasing him, she runs her slender fingers up his arm before lifting her eyebrows in expectancy.

"Oh who needs that? I always have a backup." Sasuke narrows his eyes as Mother shoots him a smug smile. That usually wasn't ever good news. "I didn't forget who lost the battle at the Valley of the End," Mother says triumphantly as her young son turns away in defeat.

And so they sent in Naruto. But that just probably made it worse.

"So that's why, we must make a bigger family!" Mio charges with energy.

"Big enough so that there won't ever be another lonely child on earth!" Naruto cries with mirroring passion.

After the pep talk, Naruto jogs happily back into his room where he sees a couple of disappointed faces.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You were SUPPOSED to convince her NOT to adopt anymore," Sasuke lectures.

Naruto crosses his arms as well. "Well, I know. But I lost my drive when I saw Mother so happy."

Itachi sits down, deep in thought. "Maybe Brother Lee is the last one…"

So they waited the next morning to see who else was available for adoption around Konoha. All six shinobi gathered in the living room, focusing on the door and waiting for whoever may be walking in.

Soon enough, they keys sounded and all ears perked up.

"Boys!" Mother exclaims jubilantly as a shadow figure steps out into the doorway.

"You can't adopt Shikamaru!" one of Mio's dear boys cry out.

"He already has not one, but TWO parents!" another one chimes in.

"I'm not sharing my room."

"My room already is shared by four of us."

"I'm hungry…"

"You can't take in any more kids."

Everyone's voices simultaneously fill the room and a very grumpy Shikamaru sits himself down by the table as he watches them complain it out.

"SILENCE!" Mother finally bids and the room obeys. "I'm not adopting Shikamaru," she clarifies, much to the relief of everybody.

"However, he's here for a reason. I want to create a foundation so that there would be at least one less lonely child out there in the world. We will also rehabilitate any victims of human trafficking who we find. Everyone in the foundation would be one big family."

Mother's blue eyes glimmer in delight as she recognizes the approval in her sons' expressions. So it was decided that they would help out with the foundation as much as each could. And Mother didn't need to adopt any more children ever again.

But of course…not every problem can be solved.

"Um…will I ever be getting my own room back?"


End file.
